


Objection: There Can Be Only One

by Red



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, Immortals, New Immortal, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done as a short fill for the kinkmeme. Edgeworth can't escape slobs--this one just has a giant sweater instead of a hoodie, and drinks "soda" instead of "grape juice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objection: There Can Be Only One

"So, from what I understand, your preposterous claim as to why I can't wear this is because I'm dead." 

It was a circular argument Edgeworth felt he'd never escape. Honestly, he'd resisted near thirty years of slovenly idiots trying to convince him that his suit was "girly"--their colorblind, fashion-impaired eyes mistaking it for pink--and attempting to get him to change his style. He could put up with Phoenix', so he obviously was not about to cave on some strange brain-damaged slacker's advice.

"No, I'm saying that you're supposed to be dead, you moron. Though really..." the man sprawled even further, were it possible, all over Edgeworth's couch, "...I guess, if you want to wear a suit that says, 'hey, over here, I'm the new guy, cut off my twat head,' it's really none of my concern. Look, I'm just some guy out to a bar, and--why are you tapping your arm like that?"

"Because I've discovered that it's a waste of my voice to tell you to keep your feet off my table." 

"Fine, fine. Anyway," the stranger said, taking his feet off the table with an air that said 'okay, but I'm only doing this because I'm going to stand up anyway', "Done my civic duty for the century, so I'll be off now." 

Irritated by this whole affair, Edgeworth gripped his arm and looked aside. He had to admit, from his experiences in court, the velocity that car had been traveling at when it ran the light should have left him paralyzed and comatose, at best. And that annoying sound when this unhelpful "I'm just a student" guy--who Edgeworth figured must be, at best, running some counterfeiting ring, or perhaps some other white-collar criminal gimmick, because never was there someone so obviously not a student--was undeniable evidence that something odd was going on. 

Still, at least it was more normal than that psycho-lock business...

"Hold it! I... Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say."

The man shrugged. "No, really, I'm very busy on a thesis paper, and--"

On a hunch, Edgeworth grinned shiftily at him. "I might have some beer in my fridge, if that would help you with your... 'thesis.'" 

The man grinned back. "I think it just may," he said, extending his hand. "You can call me Adam." 

\---

Six months later, he'd relented and got rid of the suits, he'd come along well in his new identity as a (he still felt idiotic saying it) student, and he still felt that all that Kurain channeling in his past lifetime made running around Germany lopping off (or, well, the way he'd been trained, not-lopping off) heads seem positively banal. 

It was an absurd, but acceptable existence. Save for--

"Objection," he said, slamming the table with his fist. " _For the five-hundredth time, will you stop flipping those damn beer caps behind the fridge_?!"


End file.
